Precious Illusions
by Order Of Mertuary
Summary: Ami's Precious Illusions about Makoto Came True And this is how it happened... UPDATED FINALLY! YAAAAYYYYY
1. A Life to Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the name of my story (It is Alanis Morisette's)

Pairings: Ami/Makoto Michiru/Haruka Usagi/Mamoru the rest You'll Find Out

Here I am again writing a new fic because I couldn't get past all my writer's blockage on the other one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuno Household November 13th 1998

It was a cold November day outside kids were playing in the snow, cars were driving off to work, teenagers were celebrating the fact that there was no school due to snow, But a certain blue haired genius named Ami Mizuno was studying in her room on such a day. Ami's room was normal it had a book shelf, a computer and desk, everything was in place 'neat as a pin' some would say. The bookshelf held pictures of all her friends and family some friends more than others, some would ask 'Why not hang out with your friends' but alas she would answer 'I have an important test next week' or 'My friends are busy today' she seems so content on studying in silence increasing her own knowledge, but regretfully to her the phone rang.

"I'll get it." She paused "Oh wait I'm the only one here." she said with sadness readable in her voice as she walked into her spacious living room to the nearest phone.

"Mizuno Residence, Ami speaking" after a short pause "Oh hello Mako-chan what are you doing today" after she said the a few grunts and 'Mm Hmm's' she said "okay I'll meet you by the Crown in 20 minutes" Ami finished while she hung up the phone, went to her room and got ready, then took off down the stairs to go to her destination, The Crown Gaming Center.

'Hmm I wonder why Makoto seemed so excited today maybe she found someone who looked the her old sempia' Ami noted in her head with a slight frown on her face 'Ah who cares at least I'll get to see her today' then she looked at her watch and saw if she didn't pick it up she was going to be late so she decided to run the rest of the way instead of walking but due the the frozen side walk she slipped and did a base ball slide all the way down the walkway until she 'crashed' into a familiar yellow Porsche.

"Wow I give you a 10 in the slide a -900 in the dent in my car odang... oh wow hey, Ami you okay!?" a low voice asked "Good thing you didn't slide head first or we may have had a problem." the voice continued after a chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I'm okay Tenoh-san just started running after realizing I was 10 minutes from being late and I was 15 blocks away" Ami answered.

"Well you really are reminding me of our princess now!" Haruka exclaimed laughing while Ami just blushed, and looked away.

"By the way just call me Haruka, and do you need a ride?" Haruka asked.

"I really don't want to be a bother I mean I did just dent your car" Ami said with her eyes downward cast

"No problem if I had a fit over every dent I ever got I wouldn't be racing now would I?" Haruka noted

"I guess not but I still don't want to be a bother." Ami denied once again.

"What I didn't have anything to do other than pick up pretty girls anyways might as well be you right?" Haruka said wagging her eyebrows

"I... uhhh." was the only thing Ami could studder out 'Thwack' "Ouch why did you hit me" Haruka wined at her wife sho had gotten back in the car with her dry cleaning.

"It's not nice to tease love." a much lighter voice next to Haruka noted.

"Ami you sure you don't need a ride it wouldn't be a problem" the voice said again

"I guess I could use the ride thank you Michiru." Ami answered.

"Why does she like YOU more?" Haruka complained only getting a shrug in response

"Okay lets go." Haruka said after grumbling some incoherent words

Crown Game Center

'I wonder where Ami is it's not like her to be late.' Makoto had been waiting at the Crown for Ami for a little over 30 minutes and all the lights and sounds in the game room were giving her a headache. Then she spotted the blue haired girl coming through the door.

"Ami-chan where were you, you said you were going to be here in 20 minutes!" Makoto complained

"Mako-chan I'm so sorry I'm late, I guess I just thought I had more time than I really had." Ami said

"It's okay I was just worried that's all. Ouch that's a nasty bruise how did you get that?" Makoto asked getting tense to worried in the blink of an eye.

"I'll tell you got that she pulled a Usagi and slid 5 meters and slammed into my car." Haruka teased

"AND YOU GUY'S DIDN'T CHECK HER OUT SHE COULD HAVE HAD A CONCUSSION!" Makoto yelled

"It's HAVE a concussion not HAVE HAD." Ami fixed causing Makoto, Haruka, And Michiru (Whom Decided to stay quiet) to shake there heads until Haruka leaned over and whispered in Makoto's ear

"I think she is just fine. Don't you think so?" causing Makoto to look down and scratch the back of her head

"What?" Ami inquired

"Nothing." the three Chorused

"Well me and Ruka gotta take off you guys have fun, BYE!" Michiru said while pulling a confused Haruka away.

"Well that was odd, why were they so eager to leave?" Ami asked

"Well knowing Michiru..." Makoto said her voice leading off not wanting to talk about that subject matter.

"What does that mean?" Ami asked 'Innocent AS usual' Makoto thought

"Trust me Ami if you don't know your better off." Makoto simply stated.

"Okay well, why did you want me to come here so bad?" Ami said

"Well I uh, I was bored and everyone was busy I thought that you wouldn't have anything to do either." Makoto stated.

"Well? Well how did you know I didn't have a date?" Ami said triumphantly but her triumphant demeanor changed fast at the sight of Makoto frowning.

'I wonder if she would ever know that maybe I would like to date her.' Makoto asked herself "Mako-chan why are you so sad?" Ami asked "It's nothing lets just try to have fun..." Makoto awnsered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, Constructive Criticism, or maybe a flame, Just let me know what you think of my fic.

Thank you neuroplectic for the advice on being more descriptive thats all, BYE!


	2. Dreams That Come True

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon, Or the name of my story (Alanis Morisette is the proper owner)

Pairings: Ami/Makoto Haruka/Michiru Usagi/Mamoru

Well I know the story went off the site for a split second, But it's Back with a New Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crown Gaming Center November 13th, 1998

Crown Gaming Center popular to all middle school and high school students alike it has the best games, best shakes, and to most the populace the best looking waiter in all of japan...

But that wasn't the reason Makoto took Ami here this was all Michiru and Minako's idea on helping Makoto swoon Ami over and to the tall brunette this was a HORRIBLE idea because for the last hour and a half she hadn't uttered over three syllables after they got done drinking their chocolate shakes the only thing they could do was play games or stare at Mokoti but due to obvious reasons that wasn't very appealing to Makoto.

"Makoto do you want to get out of here before Usagi or Minako gets here?" Ami's small voice said

"Yeah do you want to come over to my place for dinner? I got a new recipe I want to try out on you" Makoto asked lightening up a little bit.

"Yes that would be wonderful it's been a while since I had a good home cooked meal since my mom died." Ami said in a hushed voice and a tear in her eye it had been two years since her mom died... killed by a youma's hands and ever since then Ami had blamed her self for it

"Hey it'll be okay. Like I said before you can come live with me I could use the company and have someone to split the rent with." Makoto consoled

"Yes I recall you saying that, but.." Ami said but was cut off by Makoto putting her finger on her lips

"Hush Ami you know you will never be a burden to me I... I mean all of us care for you." Makoto said with her emerald eyes welling up in unshed tears sending a burning gaze straight to sapphire.

'I'm blushing I shouldn't be blushing she was telling me how all.. I mean she cared for me.' Ami said to her self in a attempt to calm the blushing on her cheeks but only succeeding in making it worse as she drew her sight to those emerald eyes and feeling the burning touch on her lips

'She's blushing why is she blushing... is, is she drawing her self closer to me...' Makoto thought withdrawing her finger from Ami's lips slowly taking her in an embrace to comfort her as she started to weep 'wow I guess she still kind of hurts since her mom died I guess I stopped crying about it since I was thirteen and the pain went away but to Ami it was only two years ago, and it happened because something she was fighting since fourteen killed her mom, not an accident. Wow I can't imagine that pain.'

"Ami are you okay?" Makoto only getting a nod in response as Ami pushed her self off of Makoto

"Lets go and have some dinner. Are you sure your okay?" Makoto asked again

"Yes, and yes Mako-chan dinner sounds wonderful, and this time I will think about your request to move in with you." Ami said with a smile and a blush

Kino Residence November 14th, 1998

Makoto's apartment was quaint compared to Ami's Apartment, but to Ami at least it felt like home nice, warm, and inviting especially when Makoto was cooking. Ami could just sit on the couch and day dream about just coming back from the hospital and opening the door and being invited in by the smells of various dishes her long time sadly unrequited love was cooking. While she would sit on the recliner and ask Makoto how her day was and if anything interesting happened and she would tell Makoto how her day went 'If she asked' Ami noted in her dream and Makoto would go behind her and rub her shoulders and hug her from behind... but Ami's subconscious was screeching to a halt when Makoto let her know dinner was ready with a smile on her face

'Imagine being able to come home from collage, with a shorter walk, less rent, and the company of Makoto, even if she is only a friend.' Ami told her self as she walked to the dinner table

'It would be a dream, a dream I have a chance at making real!' Ami answered the other half of her thought

'And hey who know maybe with a little extra time with Makoto you guys can... YOU KNOW!' the as Ami just named Used Car dealer subconscious said

'That would be even better!' Ami thought to her self with a megawatt smile plastered on her face.

"What are you so smiley about." Makoto teased

"I was thinking what if I did live here and I got to be in your company and eat like this all the time." Ami said patting her stomach, and her previous smile growing larger.

"Yeah your company would be enjoyable too ya know." Makoto said with some hopefulness laced in her voice.

"Well if it would make both of us happy then it is settled and we will make the guest bedroom into my bedroom, If it is okay with you." Ami said literally glowing.

"Ah, its okay with me, we got 9 helpers." Makoto said with a little be of an over exaggerating laugh.

"Mako-chan, would you mind if I stay the night it's pretty late and I don't want take the risk of being attacked." Ami lied

"Yeah that's fine you still have your stuff from last time you stayed the night in the guest bedroom." Makoto answered.

"Besides I would be kind of weird if I would have a problem since your going to be living here." Makoto noted with the giddiness of a four year old at Christmas morning

"Okay thanks Mako-chan. I'm pretty tired and the food just hit the spot I'm going to bed." Ami said standing up and yawning to prove her point.

"Me too I'm beat" Makoto said as she head to her room said goodnight to Ami and went to sleep

'Yep this is going to be a dream come true!' Ami thought as she went to sleep in her room and dreamed about the precious dreams about her friend she had come to love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think liked it loved it... HATED it I just want to know so Just review


	3. An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon, or the name of my story (Alanis Morisette does)

well another chapter. And thank you reviewers because (To me at least) a author is nothing without readers, well anyways next chapter, Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kino Residence November 14th, 1998

Makoto was lost in a world of dreams and she was content until a persistent, loud, and just plain annoying beeping got her up

"Crap, I forgot to unset the alarm." Makoto griped

"Ah, well the early bird gets the worm I guess." with that she slammed her fist on the alarm clock and got up...

but the beeping didn't stop

"Oh no" Makoto said as she walked into the kitchen

"Hmm, empty." Makoto noted "Oh baka, it's the phone." Makoto scolded her self then answered the phone getting ready to bite off the head of whoever got her up at five A.M.

"Hello, Kino residence. Who's calling." Makoto asked forcing her voice to be pleasant

"Hello, Ami Mizuno there." A unrealistically deep voice answered

"Mina just ask if she spent the night, that doesn't work I have caller I.D." Makoto griped at Minako.

"Okay, okay you little weasel." Minako answered on the other side of the line laughing as she did so.

"She's in the guest bedroom so get your mind out of the gutter, and your plan only worked half way she just agreed to move in." Makoto said with a glint of anger and happiness in her voice

"Sorry you don't have to bite my head off. Besides she is at least moving in with you." Minako said in her own defense.

"I know but only as a friend Mina, and you woke me up at FIVE A.M. I should go to your house and do something!!" Makoto said slightly yelling into the receiver not wanting to wake Ami up.

"Is that a threat or a promise Mako-chan." Minako said through the phone

"Listen here you little nymph..." Makoto started to say until Ami came into the living room

"Morning Mako-chan, sleep well?" Ami asked as Makoto hung up the phone.

"Yeah I did until a telemarketer called." Makoto said yawning and stretching her arms in the air and walking into the kitchen to make breakfast

"You know if you keep on making food like this while I live here I am going to swell up." Ami joked 'Don't worry I'd still love you' Makoto mused in her thoughts

"No you won't because you exercise all the time." Makoto said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"_and a blizzard is wrecking the northern part of town today many people can't even get out of their house" _the new reporter said just as Makoto was turning the T.V. back off

"Well Usagi and Minako aren't going out today thank Kami" Ami said in response to the T.V. "They're good friends but you just get to the point to where you are slamming your head on the table with the way they gossip all the time."

"Even more good news no school again because you can't even get to your collage Ami-chan and neither can I and I enjoy hanging out with you." Makoto said cleaning the plates and cups from the coffee table in the living room then sitting back down pulling the oldest trick the in book yawn, stretch and put your arm behind the person sitting next to you. While Ami was snuggling closer the the half embrace Makoto looked to her right to see Ami fell back to sleep 'Well this day can't get any better now.' Makoto mused to her self

'I hope she doesn't figure out that I am faking sleeping.' Ami thought to her self with a slight blush

Thirty minutes later Ami's eyes fluttered open "Have a good nap?" Makoto asked her position never changed from earlier

"Yes." Ami replied

two loud knocks were sounded from the door

"Gee I wonder who that could be." Makoto asked herself sarcastically standing up to answer the door.

When she awnsered the door she was greeted by a bald, old, husky man wearing a polo shirt and slacks

"Ohh hello Mastuka-san what brings you here? Did I forget to pay my rent? I was just about to go get you to talk to you." Makoto said to the old man with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh no nothing like that I was just going to take a look at the apartment to see if you are taking care of it, and what did you want to talk to me about?" Mastuka said with gentle voice

"Mako-chan who is it?" Ami asked from the entrance to the living room.

"Speak of the devil." Makoto mumbled.

"Oh let me introduce you two, Mastuka-san this is my friend and soon to be room mate Ami Mizuno, Ami this is My landlord Mastuka-san. He is here to see if I am taking care of the apartment he does this once every three months." Makoto answered as Mastuka's eyes opened with reconition.

"Pleasure to meet you Mastuka-san." Ami said walking up to shake his hand which the old man replied with a hand of his own to shake.

After checking out the apartment, grabbing a cup of coffee, and talking with Makoto and Ami for a little while Mastuka said his goodbye and headed to the door with Makoto and Ami in tow

"Well the apartment looks great and there really is nothing to complain about, and your future room mate has manners and is kind so nothing to complain about at all." Mastuka said from the door way to the apartment with one more hand shake from Ami.

"Good bye Mastuka-san pleasure to meet you." Ami said with a kind voice.

"Bye Mastuka-san see you again in three months." Makoto said with a smile.

"He's a nice old man don't you think Ami?" Makoto asked

"Yes he is very kind kind of like a non-perverted Rei's Grandfather." Ami answer laughing as she did so.

"So what do you want to do?" Makoto asked Ami

"Nothing lets just watch some movies and sit on the couch." Ami answer "Sounds like a plan to me." Makoto replied as they made their way to the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well reviews, comments, constructive criticism, I read em all just let me know what you think


	4. One Small Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Well I am at it again Thank you guys for the reviews they are really encouraging. Well on with the FanFiction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kino Residence November 14th, 1998

Inside the warm apartment various plates, cups, and movie boxes were strewn over the living room floor with Makoto sleeping on, and crushing poor Ami.

"Makoto I CAN'T BREATH!" Ami yelled as best she could with the last of the air in her lungs, but Makoto wasn't moving

'Oh great so this is how it ends, I fight countless youma, Die three times, and I end up dieing because my best friend falls asleep on me, Wow there's a prospective in life.' Ami said preparing for her last two breaths.

"Oh Kami I am so sorry Ami are you okay?" Makoto asked finally moving off of poor Ami who was having problems getting air back into her lungs.

"Yes I'm fine just was running out of air." Ami said after regain her breath

"I am so sorry Ami I just fell asleep I didn't mean to hurt you." Makoto asked again

"Don't worry Mako-chan I'm okay." Ami reassured Makoto.

"Well now that I know your okay, what do you want to do now? because we pretty much exausted my movie stash." Makoto said waving her arm in the direction of the rest of the apartment that is in disarray.

"Yes good point, but what is there to do other, go to the crown, unless you want to go play in the snow?" Ami asked.

"We could always see what the others are doing." Makoto suggested.

"No I just want to hang out with you." Ami said staring up at Makoto with gleaming eyes.

'Why me? I know me and Ami are good friends, but what is so special about me that she would only want to hang out with me?' Makoto asked her self

'STUPID STUPID, I shouldn't have said that now what will she think?' Ami scolded her self in a harsh manner.

"Wow I didn't know you cared that much about me." Makoto said to her self more than Ami, and she noticed Ami looking down with a slight blush on her face and her eyes downcast.

"Ami are you okay, I really care about you too I just didn't know you cared that much." Makoto said not realizing she was speaking the truth, but Ami didn't know that and started to cry and act like Makoto's words where cutting holes in her like daggers. Makoto realizing that she took Ami in a hug, but that only made it worse

'I'll never be with her, and she is just making the pain worse and doesn't ever realize it' Ami said to her self while she cried leaving water marks on Makoto's green blouse until a strong hand went underneath her chin lifting her face up forcing Ami to look into Makoto's emerald, piercing eyes.

"Ami just tell me what's wrong I don't like to see you cry." Makoto said sounding like she was on the verge of crying herself

"I'm crying because I know you will never care for me as much as I care for you I...I..." Ami said crying her heart out until her voice started to fade out and it was more like gibberish.

"You what Ami? Just tell me." Makoto said as she started to cry as well.

"I can't tell you you'd hate me." Ami said just hysterical and wailing griping tighter on the back of Makoto's blouse.

"I could never hate you, Never don't you ever say that. There is nothing in this world that could make me hate you nothing." Makoto said in a hushed tone right into Ami's ears

"Maybe not but it wouldn't fix anything either!"Ami said almost to the point of yelling

"Ami if you tell me maybe I could help you, please I want to help you.. please." Makoto said as her voice starting cracking.

"Why do you care?" Ami said cruelly

"Because I love you." Makoto said distantly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha my first cliffhanger! How will Ami react? Will she accept Makoto? Or will she be in such a mess that she will not believe Makoto (note: this is like when I came out to my girlfriend so yes things like this do happen)

I shall end it with a quote: "_every thing and anything can be spawned from the simplest of words, one word can change everything. Imagine what one sentence can do_." my grandfather said that to me when we where talking about a couple of his friends that got in trouble in Thai land.

Well comments, Questions, Constructive criticism. Just let me know what you think. BYE!!!!


	5. Simple Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other song or game, or the title I use in this FanFiction I'm back!

Well here it is; sorry about the cliff hanger and for not having any updates sooner but here it is. On with the story!

-

"Because I love you," Makoto said distantly.

"B…B...Because you love m...m..me?" Ami said, her crying lowering to hiccups, but Makoto didn't say anything; she just sat there staying silent.

You'll rescue me right? In the exact same way they never did  
I'll be happy right? When your healing powers kick in  
You'll complete me right? Then my life can finally begin I'll be worthy right?  
Only when you realize the gem I am?

The room stayed that way until Ami broke the silence and said "Your lying to me. I am leaving. Goodbye, Kino-san." She ended the sentence by leaving and shutting the door, and Makoto reacted by looking out the window seeing her walk through the snow, her image fading in the distance

'I love you, I really do. Please don't leave! I care about you more than words express. Stay and I will show you how much I love you. All of those would have been better than silence. Now it's too late to catch her; she is gone,' Makoto mentally scolded herself giving into defeat.

But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
Once I know who I'm not, then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

'What am I doing? Am I just going to let the love of my life slip away for nothing? Am I going to lie to myself and tell my self she is lying when I know who the true liar of liars is? Am I going to let this illusion that I put in front of my face trick me?' Ami told her self as she headed deeper into the the park.

These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was defenseless  
And parting with them is like parting with invisible Best friends

'No! I love her too damn much to just let her walk away. I don't care if I have to walk through that whole damn park until I find her, and when I do she is coming back with me, period.' Makoto thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and headed out the front door, running down the stairs with newly instated vigour.

This ring will help me yet as will you Knight in shining armor  
This pill will help me yet as will these boys  
Gone through like water

'Where is she? She couldn't have had made it home in this blizzard; she's smart – she wouldn't try,' Makoto said looking through the park.

"There she is!" Makoto exclaimed as she saw the blue haired girl in question.

But this won't work as well as the way it once did  
'Cause I want to decide between survival and bliss  
And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

"Ami!" Makoto yelled as she ran over to the swing set where she was sitting.

'Why did she come after me? Does she really care that much? Enough to run through the snow? Enough to possibly get hurt? Could it be that she really does love me?' Ami asked herself in her head pondering each and every reason.

These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was a kid  
And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend

'I've got to do something; she probably doesn't believe me. What can I do?' Makoto asked herself preparing to devote her love to Ami the best way she knew possible.

I've spent so long firmly looking outside me  
I've spent so much time living in survival mode

"M..." was all Ami could get out 'Warmth, tenderness, lust. All from one touch. It could mean only one thing... she's kissing me.' Ami thought as she pushed herself more into the kiss with her…best friend? Lover? Girlfriend? It didn't matter to her, they were kissing and it was all she could feel, all she wanted to feel, all she needed to feel.

But this won't work now the way it once did  
'Cause I want to decide between survival and bliss  
And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

After they broke the long passionate kiss Makoto said a simple command: "Ami, don't EVER leave me like that again! Come back with me to my apartment." The command was simple and Ami was more than happy to oblige, but she only answered her with a kiss.

"Let's go before we get a cold." Ami said turning her voice into a doctor like voice.

'Yep, my same old Ami.' Makoto thought to herself.

"Besides, we can't have you getting sick – I have a new class activity that I need your help studying in. Anamoty of the Female Body!" Ami said purring slightly

"Whoa, where did that come from? Have you been hanging out with Haruka?" Makoto said laughing. As she laughed she saw a blush spread on Ami's cheeks.

'Wow if I blush any harder the snow would melt,' Ami thought to her self as they headed back to the apartment and lived life as they should.

These precious illusions in my head  
Did not let me down when I was a kid  
And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend

-

For those of you who think this is the end it... It isn't. Think about it a little: am I cruel? Am I a torturer of people? Would I do that? Maybe... Just kidding!

I just have to tinker with the response of the other senshi so it isn't so like "Oh is that all?" Or "WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY!" Or "About Time." Well that is all and I have made a decision that I am never doing another songfiction chapter/story ever again Well that's all for now folks please review


	6. Contemplating Reality and Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, I wish I did though.

Like I said I am evil not cruel! I have a small heart. Right now I almost ate a water bug (Kind of like Mamoru only smaller :) but for those who like him it is like a cockroach) thinking it was a fried potato and I am forever traumatized and am going to go from city to city talking to people about why they should watch what they eat...

But in other news my Beta reader is sadly headed to Europe so no beta reader for a week but I did fine on the first four chapters so I should be fine for now, how come I feel that my authors notes is going to be longer than my chapter hahaha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On with the story!

Kino Residence november 14th, 1998

It was half past nine and Makoto's house was put back in order after the mess that was made from them watching movies earlier that day and after the long days work of getting the house clean again Ami and Makoto were sleeping together relaxing in the sanctuary that is their bedroom

"Makoto, how do you think the others will react?" Ami asked from her spot next to Makoto on the bed

"I can tell you right now that Minako will not shut up for the next two weeks she couldn't leave me alone before we were together." Makoto said taking a pause "She was the one who called at five A.M." Makoto said and to Ami the clarity in her voice showed she obviously wasn't sleeping

"Makoto what is the matter I can tell that you were obviously not sleeping is there something on your mind?" Ami said with a unmistakable sincerity in her voice

"I'm worried about how Usagi will react, you know how she feels when she thinks she is the last person to know, because I bet she has told Rei and well Setsuna, yea tell me she doesn't know." Makoto said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"What about Michiru, and Haruka." Ami said droning forward that Usagi wasn't the last to know.

"Michiru helped Minako come up with the plan and I bet she told Haruka by now." Makoto said her voice becoming dull.

"There was a plan?" Ami asked with a mock of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes and it didn't work sadly, the plan anyways." Makoto said seductively

"Mako-chan don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" Ami said pushing Makoto back a couple of inches "did just get together today." Ami continued

"Your right I think that was the problem with my other 'relationships'." Makoto said slightly disappointed "I think if we take things slow thing will turn out a lot better and our relationship will be a lot happier." Makoto continued cheering up a bit

"When should we tell them?" Ami asked then paused and said "I think we should tell them after our first date so they won't say we are moving too fast. Don't you think that would work?" Ami finished

"Yes, and no. and I've got two reasons. A. If we're caught by Usagi she'll throw a fit, she may not be bigoted but she will flip out if she has something kept from her" Makoto said with a smile and a chuckle "B. If we are caught by Minako,Haruka, Michiru, Or Rei it will get back to Usagi; after we get teased for four hours straight." Makoto said matter-of-factly.

"Unless Michiru and Haruka are there then it will just get back to Usagi." Ami said then paused "But it getting back to Usagi is just as bad." Ami said as if she was thinking

"Lets not worry about this we can think about this tomorrow because tonight," Makoto paused "All I want is you." Makoto said grabbing the collar of Ami's P.J.'s but she was interrupted when the phone rang

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I figured I gave you this much and I need another cliffie in there some where"

From her closet some one pulls out a shot gun and puts it to her head

"Never Mind!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto sighed "I'll get it I swear if it is Minako I am going to kill her!" Ami said getting up from the bed

"Hello Kino residence who is calling?" Makoto said

"Hello Makoto this is... Wait this isn't Makoto who are you and what are you doing answering her phone?" The voice asked obviously male

"This is her room mate Ami Mizuno who is this!?" Ami said getting slightly agitated

"Who I am is not important, Just give Makoto the phone!" The Voice said now yelling over the receiver

"Makoto it is some guy calling for you do you want to talk to him?" Ami said slightly annoyed by this rude obviously young man

"Oh no not him tell him I don't want to see him again, and just in case he doesn't believe you say Makoto said he did not leave his wallet in my back pack!" Makoto yelled from her bedroom obviously whoever this was she didn't like and didn't want to see or talk to.

"Uhmm... Well Makoto said she doesn't want to talk to you or see you again and that you didn't leave your wallet in her back pack bye." Ami's quiet voice said hanging up the phone going over to to Makoto's room.

"Makoto who was that?" Ami said in a quiet tone

"My old sempia Freddy he has been following me around forever, this weekend is the only break I've had from him following me around." Makoto said agitatedly "He has been trying to come over saying he dropped his wallet in my back pack." Makoto said sounding like she was getting ready to yell

"Why didn't you tell us about him sooner? You just said he has been following you." Ami said a hint of distress in her voice worried about her girlfriend's well being.

"Trust me I don't think that punk could hurt me he not only doesn't have the courage, he doesn't have the strength." Makoto said Matter-Of-Factly again.

"The world can change when someone is behind a gun." Ami said on a whole new level of distress and worry.

"He wouldn't do that he isn't that obsessed, you don't think he would do that? Do you?" Makoto said starting to worry herself.

"If he has been obsessed enough to follow you around everywhere and call you at..." Ami said as she paused to look at the alarm clock "Two in the morning that is obsessed and if he is that obsessed no I don't doubt for one minute that he would pull a gun on you if what ever was on his were to make him think that it would make you love him again, it is quite fascinating actually what the human mind can suppose when it is in a form of psychosis or delirium it is quite interesting..." Ami said as she started talking about the basics, and not so basics of the human mind and the way it works.

"Ami, AMI!! I am smart, but not that smart I lost you at 'it is' but I understand what you are saying I will try to deal with it." Makoto said while laughing at how easily Ami can get when she is talking about her studies.

"I'm sorry." Ami said sadly " I just get so wrapped up in this stuff that I just start rambling." Ami said in answer to why she was doing that.

"It's okay there is nothing to be sorry for if you didn't do that you wouldn't be you, and besides it is one of the many things I love about you." Makoto said with a smile

"Thank you Mako-chan lets get some sleep its two in the morning and I am really tired." Ami said yawning to prove her point

"Yea your right but you can't go to sleep just yet." Makoto said with a smile

"Why not?" Ami asked staring Makoto straight into her eyes but Makoto didn't answer and only kissed her tenderly on the lips and Ami immediately knew why she couldn't go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY my longest chapter ever. thank you ashley for pulling out the shotgun and making me eat my words in the authors notes!!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoys it, it was fun writing. Ami and Makoto are SO CUTE! Well anyways same as the previous ending...

Reviews, Constructive Criticism, Maybe a flame, just let me know what you think!!!!


	7. Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or and song, game, or/and TV show I use in this Fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Nothing to Note.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kino Residence 10:34 1998 November 15th

It was around ten and the sunlight was leaking through the blinds, also allowing a slight warmth to spread through through the blinds. For such a cold snowy week the sunlight was a welcoming sight to both kid and adults alike. The snow and ice was acting like mirrors reflecting every little glimpse of light making a, truly beautiful day. The glory after the storm, the light after love found. The room was particularly quiet, until a yawn was heard of the right side of the bed as a blue haired mass rose from the covers; got up and went to the closet, But then realization hit and Ami realized this wasn't her house . Then remembered the day before and a plethora of happy feeling hit her, yesterday was the day that her beloved and long time unrequited love had devoted her feelings to her, and what a beautiful day that was. A day full of moments, realizations, and beauty, It was light and love eternal. Ami just spent hours staring at her... lover, girlfriend? She couldn't define what she was, she was everything Ami ever wanted she couldn't just receive one name, she was her everything. Ami was on cloud nine right now and nothing could ruin her perfect day, but then the phone rang

"Spoke too soon." Ami said to her self as she headed to the phone, her legs were tingling and she was weak at the knees, and Ami could feel her perfect day slipping away the moment she put her hand of the phone. She hesitated as if to see if she should pick up the phone or not.

"Hello." then she paused to take a yawn "Kino residence." Ami finished

"Hello M.. Oh hey Ami what are you doing at Makoto's?!?" A perky voice said over the line, and Ami almost had to pull the phone away with how loud she was speaking.

"I was sleeping Usagi. So why can't you sleep in on a day without school, but can't during the weekend." Ami said slightly agitated because she could tell that Usagi was going to rip away her day alone with Makoto.

"Early." Then Usagi had to pause to start laughing "It is almost eleven right now what do you mean sleep in I already did, you study way too hard!" Usagi finished in her usual loud tone. Ami blushed a deep, deep crimson and remembered exactly what she was studying last night and looked down to realize that she was standing in Makoto's living room with her PJ top unbuttoned and blushed darker than thought humanly possible. And was lost in thought until a persistently loud voice was heard over the phone "HELLO MOON TO MERCURY, MERCURY WAKE UP!!!!" Usagi practically screamed over the phone.

"Oh uh sorry Usagi I was thinking about something." Ami said still blushing as dark as Rei's Senshi fuku 'Oh Kami I am going to burst into flames' Ami thought as Usagi chatted on the phone, not really needing a reply.

"Hey Beautif... WHOAH." Makoto said realizing the way Ami was wearing her shirt.

"Is that Mako-chan what happened!!!" Usagi said her voice only growing louder "What Scared her?!?" Usagi said worried cause very little things scared the Senshi of Thunder.

Usagi was speaking loud enough for Makoto to hear and she said "Not scared, just shocked... I uh.. I was sitting in my recliner and I leaned back to far." Makoto stuttered out.

"Makoto don't lie." Usagi simply said.

"I'm not lying what would make you think that?" Makoto lied again.

"You don't have a recliner!!!" Usagi yelled into the receiver on her end her comment making Ami start laughing.

Makoto covered up the phone and said "Hush you you caused half of this, and I thought Minako was loose you were just walking around my apartment with your shirt unbuttoned!" Makoto half yelled with a growl in her voice her previous words having no effect seeing as Ami was still laughing like a hyena "And you are still laugh..."

Makoto was cut off by Usagi continuously yelling "AMI DID WHAT!!!!"

"I think I better button up my shirt before I cause more problems." Ami said clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard her stomach was hurting.

"Nymph." Makoto said teasingly to Ami

"Who's a nymph!!" Usagi's voice sounded over the phone causing Ami to start laughing louder and harder.

"Ami what did you take." Makoto teased again.

"AMI IS ON DRUGS!!!!!" Usagi said loudly on the phone until Ami's laughing, wasn't even a laugh anymore just this weird whistling noise.

"What is that?" Makoto said slightly amused by the noise Ami is making.

"What." Ami said then paused to laugh again "Is WHAT!" Ami finished and she finally calmed down and started to button up her shirt.

All the while Usagi was still on the phone wailing "It is always the quiet, smart, and lonely ones that throw their lives away for that..." Usagi paused to sniffle "that... that... stuff!" Usagi finished with as much emotion she started with.

"Usagi nobody is taking drugs I was just teasing Ami." Makoto said amused by how emotional their princess really is.

"Oh.." Usagi once again paused to sniffle "so she is alright?" Usagi asked.

"Yes Usagi, Ami is just fine, physically, mentally I am not sure." Makoto teased once more

"What do you mean by that Mako?" Ami said slightly bewildered.

"Nothing l.. Ami-chan." Makoto said still trying to calm Usagi.

"So, uh do you guys want to come to the mall they have a new one opening today, It is supposed to be really good, has a lot of stores, cute guys." Usagi said in a lot calmer voice which was definitely a relief to Makoto and Ami both, but they had to hold in their laughter at Usagi's last comment.

"Uhh yea sure you want to come Ami." Makoto said sending a glance to Ami.

"Yes of coarse, Is everyone else coming?" Ami asked to Makoto for her to ask Usagi.

"Is everyone else coming?" Makoto asked repeating what Ami said.

"Yes, Rei, Minako, Mamoru..." Usagi gushed the last part "Even the Outer Senshi are coming!!!"Usagi exclaimed with obvious excitement because it was a rarity that the Outer Senshi ever did anything with the Inner Senshi.

Well meet you guys there in..." Usagi paused as if she was checking a watch, or clock "Two hours. Kay?!?" Usagi said cheerful as usual.

"Okay just try to make it on time!" Makoto teased over the phone line to Usagi.

"Meanie your just as bad as Rei!" Usagi said.

"Well me and Ami have to get ready." Makoto said and gave a quick good-bye and she and Ami went to get ready, not only that she still had to pay Ami back.

AEON Shopping Mall South Juuban 1:29pm

In the hustle and bustle of the opening of the shopping mall made it hard to find a group of people let alone one person and Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Makoto, Ami, and even Setsuna have been searching by the entrance for over twenty-nine minutes for Usagi.

"Two hours mrph." Rei grumbled out.

"And people ask me why I don't like the mall." Ami said dryly as she was starting to get sick and tired of searching for Usagi.

"Guys over here.." all the Senshi turn around to see Usagi tugging Mamoru and Minako behind her, Minako smirking at Makoto and obviously Ami.

'Damn Usagi must have told Minako about what happened this morning.' Makoto thought to her self sending a glare at Minako to shut her up.

"Odango-Baka your always late what is your excuse now!" Rei complained with obvious vigour.

"I've been here meanie! You just couldn't find me, and I couldn't find you." Usagi said throwing a raspberry Rei's way as just about everybody there sweat dropped at their princess's actions, and the all famous Rei, Usagi argument presumed.

"Hey Mako next time they stick their tounges at each other lets push their faces together." Haruka whispered in Makoto's ear "Imagine the look on their faces." Haruka noted with a slight chuckle.

"Imagine what your face will look like after you die a horrible death at the hands of you wife." Makoto whispered back.

"Party-pooper." Haruka said as to cap off the conversation.

For about thirty minutes the argument continued until the Inner Senshi broke it up, and now they were walking inside the mall with intent to visit every single shop in that store.

"Minako I need to talk to you for just a second." Makoto whispered into Minako's ear.

"Okay Mako-chan what do you want to talk about?" Minako asked a slight gleam in her eyes as if she was amused.

Back at the front of the pack Ami was walking with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru in silence until Haruka spoke up "Oooh Minako and Makoto are getting close, and going into a store by themselves, maybe for a... OW!" Haruka said until she felt a slap on the back of her head "What was that for I didn't even say anything yet! That hurt." Haruka whined rubbing the back side of her head glaring at Michiru, but all Michiru did was stare innocently at Haruka as if she had no idea what happened Michiru looked to the right of Haruka where Ami was standing and she was blushing looking at her hand.

'Wow I never thought Ami had it in her.' Michiru thought to her self as she stared at Ami with a smile on her face and walked over to her "Now that was weird, I know I didn't hit her, Hotaru did you hit your papa?" Michiru said with an amused tone as she watched Hotaru shake her head, smile, and stare at Ami.

"Don't try and get yourself out of getting in trouble, you had no idea what I was going to say!" Haruka exclaimed "I was going to say they were going for a... a... Forget it." Haruka mumbled.

"Ami did you hit her." Michiru whispered into Ami's ear so Haruka wouldn't hear; Ami didn't answer just nodded "Why, oh, so you guys got together?" Michiru asked, and once again Ami just nodded.

"Who got together?" Haruka asked turning her head to Michiru and Ami "Oh who'd you shack up with?" Haruka asked putting a Cheshire grin on her face "Who, hottie in your class?" Haruka asked again, but Ami just looked away from her and blushed.

"Ha-ru-ka Tenou you stop it right now before I wipe that smile off your face!" Michiru flared as she watched Haruka start cowering "One thing after another." Michiru mumbled as Haruka cowered even more.

"Wait, if you didn't slap me, Hotaru didn't slap me. Ami did you hit, if yes WHY!" Haruka complained rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head staring at her "Wait, if you guys were just talking about Ami shacking up with someone, and it was right after the slap incident, are you dating Minako, Ami?" Haruka said distantly.

'Just as I thought she was going to put the pieces together, she says something, I just can't comprehend her.' Michiru thought to herself shaking her head "Yes she recently got together with Minako over the weekend, Minako who couldn't even leave her house, while Ami was at Makoto's apartment all weekend, think love, think." Michiru said just dripping with sarcasm.

Hotaru who had stayed quiet through this whole ordeal just now decided to speak up "Wow Minako and Ami, I wouldn't expect that." Hotaru said in her gentle voice staring sideways at Ami then to the direction Minako went in, Michiru just shook her head then grabbed her forehead "Oh sorry you were being sarcastic, huh." Hotaru said with her violet eyes showing absolutely no emotion, but that changed quickly to a shining expression smiling at Ami.

"I.. Uh me and Makoto are dating, yes."

"Who's dating Makoto..." Usagi's voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am evil I know but hey I gave you the longest chapters I ever did hahaha!


	8. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Sailor Moon last week I don't own it this week Hahaha.  
Author's Notes: One thing to note is that it isn't Brain Storming, Typing, or even editing that makes a couple of these updates slow, it is finding the time of day... and privacy hahaha well on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AEON Shopping Mall November, 15th 1998 11:01

"Who's Makoto dating, and since when did you and Minako date each other!?!" Usagi asked, as Michiru and Haruka just stared at her dubiously, and Ami just stood there waiting to die "you two should have told me!!!! I always thought you two were..." Usagi continued until she was cut off by Rei.

"Odango-baka." Rei said before taking a pause "Did Ami say she was dating Minako? if so enlighten me." Rei said looking at Ami for answers with the slightest glint of anger in her eyes.

'Now this could turn out to be pretty funny.' Haruka thought looking over the 'Battle Field' as she decided to call it, with a obvious glint of playfulness in her eyes, but as she opened her mouth it took one threatening glare from Michiru shut her up 'Maybe I'll keep quiet this time.' Haruka thought as she looked over the 'Battle Field' once again.

The interrogation continued but all Ami could do is mumble out incoherent words, but so far Rei was able to decipher was 'Umm you see I, not Minako, you see Makoto...'

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked herself while walking next to Minako who had a slight gleam in her eyes pointed at a certain raven haired priestess Makoto realized this quickly sending a threatening glare towards Minako to end whatever so called 'plan' then she quickly realized they were interrogating poor Ami.

"Well are you Ami speaking gibberish won't help you." Rei simply said sending a glare at her.

"I didn't know she was speaking a different language, it sounded like Japanese to me." Usagi noted at the end of Rei's comment.

"Baka, it means something no one can understand; it can be any language." Rei said with a growl as some people were starting to gather at the obviously interesting event happening 'What is this a soap opera to these people.' Rei thought looking at the people gathering to watch what was happening 'Damn it Ami got closer to Minako than I ever could' Rei thought getting madder by the second 'Calm, calm, I don't know if they are dating yet, calm.' Rei was constantly saying to herself to stop herself from snapping.

Makoto was overlooking the event herself, apparently Ami was hiding their secret, or was trying to convince them of something else 'I hope it is something else because I am not ready for this right now.' Makoto thought then she saw Minako walk towards the 'Battle Zone.'

"What is this about? Ami's secret?" Minako asked with a look on her face that said 'I know something you don't know' and Makoto just glared daggers at her.

"You should know you're part of it!!" Usagi wailed pointing at her accusingly.

"Wait wrong person it isn't Minako A. It is M..." Minako said rather loudly until she was cut of by Makoto's hand over her mouth growling at her.

"Wait only Mamoru, Michiru, and Makoto are our suspects... and I am sure Mamoru is innocent!" Usagi said over excitedly looking in the direction of Makoto "Are you two?" Usagi asked in the direction of Makoto as Rei let out a sigh of relief.

"We weren't planning on you being told this way, we were going to tell you after our first date. It seems everyone knows now." Makoto said calmly with a smile on her face scratching the back of her head, while Ami just stood there... staring into space.

"Ami, are you okay you look like you were at The Door Step of Death." Minako said with a worried expression.

"I think you mean Death's..." Usagi tried to say until she was cut of by Ami turning around to look at Makoto.

'What's the matter?' Pretty much everyone thought looking at Ami stare into Makoto's eyes, then in an instant action Ami moved into Makoto's arms and kissed her.

A mixture of the crowd were thinking 'How cute' and pretty much the rest were thinking 'How disgusting' but Ami didn't care she was in her love's arms and that is all that mattered, if they didn't like it they could leave, 'This is so unlike me.' Ami thought to herself then she remembered the quote 'Love changes, just like people.' as they lost most of the spectators Ami deepened the kiss with her beloved.

'oh I can't resist.' Haruka thought "GO FOR THE BRA BEFORE OW!" Haruka yelled until she was cut off by a well placed slap, while Ami and Makoto broke the kiss and they both blushed looking at Haruka.

"Oh yea Mako-chan, watch out for Ami she slaps harder than I do, ask Ruka." Michiru said pointing to Haruka who was on the floor whining grabbing her red cheek.

'I can't believe she slapped me still!!' Haruka mentally screamed glaring at Ami 'I had almost forgotten about that.' Haruka thought capping off the conversation with herself and looked around to see who was watching her cry like a baby, but it seemed spectators weren't attracted back, even for that.

The day at the mall went as normal as it could Makoto let them know Ami was moving in with her, and Haruka could just tell she was going to 'Volunteer' to help move, Minako was the first to volunteer, Rei was instantly second after that, Usagi volunteered Mamoru, and Michiru volunteered Haruka.

"Where is Setsuna and Hotaru?" Ami asked looking at Michiru and Haruka for answers.

"I think they went to get our little shutter bug some more film, she uses it up in a second, to bad she didn't have her camera today." Haruka asked still rubbing her two sore spots on her head 'It still hurts where Ami slapped me.'

"Well I'm tired how about you Ami?" Makoto said looking at Ami suggestively and all Ami did was nod her head, and put on a small smile.

"Tired my.. Ouch." Haruka said until she was cut off by a much light slap on the face than earlier.

"Anyways why don't you two stay a little longer and tell us how you got together." Michiru said acting as if she had nothing to do with it.

"Besides I'm hungry and the crown isn't to far away, lets talk there, besides Motoki would love to hear the story." Usagi said pumping her fist in the air.

"Your always hungry Odango-baka, your going to swell up if it weren't for you having to run to class, I swear me and you go to the same collage and I always see you running top speed to every class and guess what, YOUR ALWAYS LATE!" Rei growled.

And the day went like every other day just with a bit of gossip coming from the horse's mouth and some ice cream, but with an extra activity after they got home, and that is all you need to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I hope people like this version better than my old one.

Like I said before Precious illusions is going to be around for quite awhile, up until Ami and Makoto's Marriage!!!! I will end this story with my beliefs...

I think the whole reason they didn't make Ami and Makoto a couple in the Anime is because in a way they wanted to give us perverted little Fanfiction writers something to write about hahahahaha. not that we are perverted some of us are some of us aren't, I know I am hahahaha. Just Kidding.

Well hope all is well with my reviewers and fellow writers and I hope this replacement is better I think it is.

Reviews, Constructive criticism, just let me know what you think, even if it is in the form of a flame.


	9. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any song, game, or TV show I use in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: I have nothing to note other than that my sanity is in front of a firing squad right now hahaha. I had forgotten to label the day in the first chapter :( but just to let you know the first chapter's day was the 15th which means that at the end of my last chapter it was the 18th so this is ten days into the future! Well enjoy.

I was planning on having this on sooner sorry my internet was shut off

-

Ami's Old Apartment November 25th, 1998 8:00 A.M.

It had been 10 days since the 'Event' at the mall, and everything was calm now, mostly. This day was the day that Ami was moving in with Makoto, and Ami's apartment was filled to the brim with boxes of books, several random notes and Ami's computer. Despite everyone's hard work, everything in Ami's spacious apartment was still awaiting to be moved because Haruka was taking her sweet time getting over to Ami's apartment, and everyone was ignoring it except one blue haired genius.

"Why is it that she speeds to do everything but on the one day that I have been anticipating for years she decides to drive under 10 miles an hour to get here, and another thing..." Ami bickered on and on and on about Haruka.

'Probably just picking a target to release her stress, and what a target she picked,' Minako thought to herself looking around the room and finally looking at Makoto. 'There is one way she could release some stress but she's to shy,' Minako thought with a sly smile looking at Makoto signaling her to come into the spacious but bare kitchen.

"Makoto," Minako whispered with a hushed tone.

'She may just act serious this time.' Makoto thought to herself sending a sideways glance at Minako.

"I know one way to help," Minako said then paused to change to a sly tone.

"Relieve Ami," Minako said while wagging her eyebrows to add effect.

'Wrong!' Makoto mentally exclaimed to herself shaking her head. "Before you even say it, no!" Makoto said in a hushed growl.

"Well then at least act romantic a little bit, you know rub her shoulders, rub her back…I don't care where you rub her just make her calm down," Minako said in a silent tone and waving her arms for extra effect, but all Makoto did was sigh and look at Minako with a look of wistfulness.

"I know; I've tried but ever since what happened at the mall it is as if she is trying to make up for her openness by acting shy – I can't even look at her funny without her blushing like crazy so I back off a little bit and she gets mad at me..." Makoto said in a hushed and serious tone as a way to get rid of some of her pent of frustration she had been holding for the past ten days.

'Good going now I've created two complaining lovers, I can't wait until Haruka and Michiru get here,' Minako thought with mock excitement in her inner mind's voice 'They aren't like normal couples who take their stress out on each other; they take it out on poor, unsuspecting victims,' Minako thought in a complaining state of mind. 'Oh no, I am turning into them,' Minako thought reviewing her last couple of thoughts as she continued playing 'Therapist' to Makoto as she left poor Rei out with Ami.

It had been a good thirty minutes until Ami finally calmed down then Rei said it. "How are things between you and Makoto?" and started her back up again.

"I don't know, honestly things are good, but every time she is trying to be romantic she starts to pull away like I am doing something wrong. Like the other day me and Makoto were at the crown spitting a sundae and Makoto grabbed my hand and took my spoon and was about to…" Ami continued on with what happened "…and right as we are about to kiss she pulls away because Motoki was staring at us!" Ami complained looking at Rei waiting for her Two Cents.

"Did you notice him first?" Rei asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ami asked slightly confused as to where this was headed.

"Did you, or did you not?" Rei asked again this time more seriously knowing just how shy Ami is.

"I guess I did. Why, what does that have to do with anything?" Ami asked again with a hint of annoyance in her voice because all Rei was doing was staring at Ami intently.

"Ami, did you know that some people blush and not realize it?" Rei asked, and all Ami did was nod and wonder where this was going.

Back in the kitchen with Makoto: Minako was trying to find out why Ami was acting the way she did. "Did Ami know she was blushing?" Minako asked simply, but Makoto just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean did Ami know she was blushing? Of coarse she did, how could she not know?" Makoto complained raising her arms in the air for an extra effect.

"Well I don't know maybe if she didn't know she was blushing she would have thought you were backing off for some other reason: wouldn't you be mad if you thought that Ami was pulling back because she was scared to be with you?" Minako asked trying to word out her weird logic. 'If only she knew more English than maybe I could explain this better,' Minako thought knowing that she could make more sense out of her words with English, even though she has lived in Japan for a long time, and England was long gone, she was still better with English.

"Scared to be with me? Why would she...?" Makoto said until she was cut off by Minako.

"Forget that okay? If she didn't know she was blushing maybe she thought that you were backing off for some other reason, are you following me?" Minako asked a little to over enthusiastically and all Makoto could to was nod wide eyed "Okay! We know when she is embarrassed that she blushes compulsively, so maybe she wanted you to continue and she just blushed and whatever she saw or noticed that made her blush. Well maybe she thought that was making you back off and she got mad because she was able to ignore it and you weren't, even if you didn't notice it, see what I am saying?" Minako said as she watched Makoto's once confused look go to a look of shock.

"Thank you so much; maybe I should got talk to Ami before she kills Rei and if she kills Rei I know, our deal is off!" Makoto said full of enthusiasm and ran over to the swinging door into the living room, but just as she was about to leave the kitchen the door went flying open, hitting her and knocking her down and something landed on top of her.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Minako said using her hand to stifle her laughter at the scene before her: Makoto on the ground with a big welt on the left side of her face and Ami lying on top of her with her face in Makoto's cleavage.

"Well there's one way to liven a relationship; Michi and I usually just stick to bondage," Haruka said with a chuckle while going to the kitchen, stepping around Ami and Makoto on the floor and receiving a well earned slap from her wife, and causing Minako to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Wow Makoto, are you okay?" Usagi asked looking at Makoto from her place from the kitchen walk way and holding the door open for Hotaru who snapped a picture of the scene.

"Hotaru, I want the negatives okay?" Makoto said from her place on the floor, staring at everyone with starry eyes. Then she noticed exactly where Ami's face was buried.

"Um, Ami are you okay?" Makoto asked, realizing Ami was out cold as she started to raise Ami's face to meet hers. It was then that Makoto saw the shoe print on Ami's face about Makoto's shoe size, 9½.

Aside from that event everything went normal and calm. The 'Complaint Crisis' was now over and everything could now move normally while Ami slept on the couch. Makoto put her on for the moment and Ami eventually got up. It was now half past nine and everything was either in boxes in Makoto's living room or was down in a storage and Makoto was playing nurse for once checking Ami's face... and other places as they settled down to go to bed for the night and dream the dreams they'd shared since first sight.

-

Wow my second longest! Maybe I can Make this A habit!

Reviews, constructive criticism, maybe a flame just let me know what you think!!


	10. Morning Rituals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, Mamoru would have died the first episode!

Author's Notes: Okay one thing to note is basically just a note to Neuroleptic: I created a Sims 2 (just as a note) family with Makoto, Ami, and Miki (and just to give kudos to crawlspace for baby Miki!!!! So kawaii) with the same settings you made for there signs. I have no idea what Minako did but with in two seconds I had them engaged lol, of course I am a Sims geek lol, and some people say it is easier to get people married in Sims 2. (I made everyone) (Even Mamo-baka) On with the Show!

Warning: A little angsty in the beginning of this chapter.

-

Kino Residence November 26th, 1998 6:00 A.M.

It was six in the morning. Ami, as usual, was up early studying and thinking in the quietness of Makoto's – no – _her_ living room. As hectic as the past thirteen days had been, the quietness was a welcome sight to Ami. Ami's life was almost at total peace with her and Makoto, and everything was finally calm. Ami, unlike most of her friends, liked to get up at early hours. Some say that it was just the way she was raised, but since nobody on earth was her, only she knew why she liked to get up early: she enjoyed quietness of the world around her; it wasn't like the rest of the day. The one word that seemed to round up her day for the last week was hectic. People running off to work, kids playing in the streets, or in Ami's special case, Senshi exercises, fighting youma, and studying to get into the medical field, life was all around stressful. Right now, everything felt like it was right in the world, youma seem to have stopped there wandering into Earth and she was finally with her beloved Senshi of Thunder.

At six in the morning Makoto used this time to lie down and shut her eyes, but not sleep. She used the four hours she had before she had to get up to do her morningly chores to think, think about her life, think about the future, past, and present. After about two hours of relaxing and thinking Makoto got up, put on some suitable for her day, and then did some yoga, for yoga is one of the very few things that Makoto could do to relax and release the stress of the day before. Almost none of the Senshi knew that she did yoga, not that it is a secret but she just didn't think it was really important. The past few days had been strenuous for her, but for the bliss she has also been experiencing it has been worth it: even before she'd realized she was in love with Ami she had enjoyed being in the presence of the blue haired wonder. The moments she spent with her best friend were her favorite and Ami was and is intellectual. Makoto thought that Ami becoming Sailor Mercury was good for both her and Makoto: Ami because it helped her to gain the friends she had been lacking most of her life, and Makoto because it allowed her to be in the presence of Ami. When Makoto had first seen Ami, she could tell, even though very shy and very studious, once you got past the shell Ami had put around herself, that meeting the Ami behind the shell was worth the hacking.

All Ami's life had revolved around books and intelligence as it had been her code to get as smart as she could so she could impress her mother… her mother, the woman she had failed, the woman that died at the hands of her and her fellow senshi's mortal enemy, the creatures she had been battling since she was fourteen, the creatures that had taken her life once, the creatures that had killed her love and forced her to watch as she stood there... watching the one she loved with pain in her heart and in her eyes as she watched that mountain of ice kill her beloved, the intellectual side of Ami told her that it was a way of letting her know that she was next, maybe something to break her heart and break her spirit, maybe to rip away all her happiness she ever had, knowing that your love died by something you had been giving the power to control. Ami could never tell if it was some sort of a sign that the dark kingdom was trying to make, or if it was an ironic way to end her love's life. She would never know, nor did she want to.

Makoto could do nothing but stand and watch as they took away the love of her life's only family, well, the only family that cared anyways. Makoto had tried to do everything to break down Ami's shell twice but Ami had fallen into deep depression, and it had broken not only Ami's spirit but Makoto's too. It broke not only her spirit, but it broke her and Ami's hearts too: Ami because of the loss of her mother, and Makoto because of the loss of Ami, for the day Ami had lost her mother she'd lost three other things: her spirit, her heart and her life. It had taken everyone right down to the Outer Senshi to break Ami out of her depression since Ami always kept things bottled up until she broke down, or exploded. They had almost never seen Ami really angry and, according to Minako, they had only seen her really depressed once, the day Makoto had died, which had taken away everything too. Minako had said she could tell why Ami wanted to stay and fight by herself, and that was to go with the one she loved… the one she loved, the one she'd loved since first sight, the one that 'Fell in Love' with several people, and had broken her heart every time… that is who she had died for. Why?

'Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve to be loved by an angel, to be loved by the woman whose heart I have broken millions of times? Do I deserve this?' Makoto asked herself, lying in her bed with the sun barely over all the tall buildings of Tokyo, all the while her true love was thinking the same thing in the other room.

'Do I deserve this? I couldn't keep anybody I loved around me. I am glad it was Makoto sticking around, but what about my mother? I couldn't keep her... No, I am not going through this again. My mother died at the hands of a youma and I couldn't have done a thing to save her. I tried, and I failed,' Ami though bleakly as she continued staring at the lines of the page in front of her.

"It is now 7:00 A.M. And for all you early risers, the temperature today is a chilly but not freezing ten degrees Celsius!" Ami's loud radio alarm blared scaring Makoto out of her thoughts, her bed and then on the floor in 'Push up Position' and Ami ran in just in time to see Makoto look like a cat that had been sprayed with ice water. She had to fight all urges not to bust up laughing until Makoto pointed at her and simply said "Not a word" while still in Push up Position.

"I'm sorry, it comes on with an on board memory. I always used to get up at seven when I last used it. Who hooked it up?" Ami said still covering her mouth up with her hand to keep from laughing.

"Knowing Minako, who knows my morning schedule, it was probably her," Makoto simply stated in a stoic voice with her right eye twitching as the loud radio kept on blaring on full volume.

"I'll turn it off," Ami said as she started to chuckle quietly while remembering the look on her loved one's face.

"Thank you Ami," Makoto said in a slightly sleepy voice as she stopped Ami laying a light kiss on her face.

"No, thank you," Ami said in a shy voice as she stared into Makoto's liquid pools of emerald getting lost in them as she returned the kiss with a much deeper one, eventually breaking the kiss and sending a shy smile Makoto's way, and blushing.

"A simple, 'Good Morning' would have done it, but I liked that way much better," Makoto said in a sleepy voice as she stepped around Ami and to the door as Ami turned off the alarm clock. "Ami, I'm going to go make breakfast. What would you like to have this morning?" Makoto asked as she looked back at Ami from the door way while Ami tapped her chin 'She's so kawaii when she is thinking,' Makoto thought, putting a wide smile on her face.

"Hmm, tamagoyaki sounds good. I believe we have soy sauce right?" Ami asked looking back at Makoto for an answer with a slight smile of her face.

"Yeah I believe we do. Anything else?" Makoto asked knowing that Ami didn't need much to get her full.

"No, and thank you very much." Ami said with a wide grin on her face as she walked over and kissed Makoto a quick kiss on her lips once again.

"Aishiteru, Ami-chan, aishiteru." Makoto said pulling Ami into another kiss, this one lasting much longer.

Finally they broke the kiss, and Ami said "Enough of that, we need to get ready for our classes today." as she broke away from the embrace looking at the look of sadness on Makoto's face "Besides I still have that anatomy test I need to study for," Ami said seriously, but her facial expression betrayed her voice as she watched her Senshi of Thunder smile.

"Okay, Haruka," Makoto teased, walking past Ami to get out of the bedroom, and get breakfast started.

"I am NOT HARUKA!!" Ami exclaimed stomping out after Makoto with a mock of anger on her face.

"All you need is your precious aisha and you would be just like her," Makoto teased once again looking at the look of mock anger on Ami's face.

"You are making that up to me tonight." And with that, Ami went into her bedroom and got dressed for her classes. Meanwhile, Makoto continued making breakfast, occasionally glancing at the door to see if Ami was coming out.

Makoto was almost finished with breakfast when she heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hello, Kino Residence. Who's calling?" Makoto asked into the receiver.

"Finally I've been able to get a-hold of you, Mako. Who was that one chick that answered the phone for ya?" A male's voice, apparently Freddy's, replied as Makoto balled up her fist staring out the window in front of the stove in her open walled kitchen.

"That 'One Chick' is my best friend, and I thought she got the point across to you that night that I don't want to talk to you anymore," Makoto said in a stoic voice.

"Ah, who cares? Listen, there is this new restaurant that opened up recently. Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Freddy's persistent voice asked.

"No, Freddy-san, I don't want to 'Grab a Bite to Eat with you'. I told you, I don't want to see you again," Makoto said, her stoic voice obviously straining to level.

"Oh, come on! What is with that 'San' stuff? Just call me Freddy, and why don't you want to see me again?" Freddy continued over the phone.

"Because I am seeing someone else right now, you know, someone that cares for me, someone that likes me for who I am, you know a person who doesn't want to see me because he is out of options, someone unlike you," Makoto said with a smile on her face releasing some long time, pent up anger out on Freddy.

"Who's the guy? I ain't seen you with a guy in a ten block radius for the past week. Just you and some blue haired chick. If you have a guy, and I know you don't, he must be ban..." Freddy said until Makoto's calm stoic exterior shattered, and let it all out on Freddy.

"You listen here Freddy and you listen well because if you call her ever again I am going to hunt you down because I am sick of this! That 'Blue Haired Chick' you SO rudely call her is not only my best friend Ami but she is also the one I love. And another thing, if you think that you could try and come back to the relationship you left when I was thirteen five years later, then you are sadly mistaken. Now if you come near me, Ami, or any of my other friends I will hunt you down, then I am going to take you out, and I don't mean to the movies!" Makoto finished as she slammed the phone down, 'Man that felt good,' Makoto thought to herself, opening her eyes and looking out into the living room to see Ami standing there looking at her with her emerald blue eyes.

"I see you handled it," Ami said with a slight smile on her face as she went over to turn the flame down on the food.

"Heh, I guess I did," Makoto said rubbing the back of her head "That felt pretty damn good," Makoto added to no one in particular.

"I bet it did. I know how good it is to be able release anger and you did that ten-fold," Ami said in a calm voice as she watch Makoto put the tamagoyaki on plates and serve it while Ami grabbed the silverware and soy sauce. Then she checked the clock. 'Hmm, 7:45… just enough time for me to eat and walk to school,' Ami thought, while looking back at Makoto as she put down the silverware and soy sauce at both sides of the table.

"This is very good Mako-chan, but of course what do you expect from a mast chef?" Ami complimented as she continued to eat and watched Makoto's reaction, a smile and a blush.

"Ami, do you ever wish we'd gotten together in school so we could have more time to get to know one another as a couple?" Makoto asked, taking a bite of her food then looking at Ami, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I believe that the more time to get to know one another as a couple would have made our relationship stronger," Ami said, pausing to take a bite, "But then again no, because it would change destiny as we know it: it would have changed how things went with many of our fights, like when we lost at Sailor Galaxia's hands," Ami finished taking the last bite of her food.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. We would fight for each other, not Usagi or Princess Serenity," Makoto said finishing her own plate. Then she and Ami washed the breakfast dishes together and headed to school.

-

Woo Hoo, their getting longer! I may just make a knack outta this lol.

Reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and questions, please. I read them all! Just review.

Aisha- One's precious car. (Haruka comes to mind huh!)

Tamagoyaki- Kind of like rolled omlettes, REALLY GOOD WITH SOY SAUCE!!


	11. Something Never Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: I know, a thousand years later and I am now updating! I have been recently been plagued by 'Writer's Block' sadly! But I will keep on with the battle! This chapter is mainly Minako and Rei, because I have ignored them far too long

**insert evil cackle and lightning strike**

**- - -**

Minako's Loft

1998 November 29th 7:25 P.M.

It was something powerful, an emotion in which she is a goddess of, (I picked 'is' because no matter what, Minako IS the goddess of love and time cannot change that) but she couldn't seem to control it, she couldn't bend it to her will. That was her problem: she had spent so long trying to control love that now it seemed that love was controlling her. Before she had joined up with the other Senshi, before she met 'Her' it had seemed like she'd had control of all her emotions. She'd been cool headed and proud, and very professional. Not that she would like to change back, but it was a sign that this one person could dictate her life, without even trying to. Minako had tried to battle the tide of love, but it, being an unstoppable force, took her down, deep in love. It came to a point where Minako couldn't even be in The Crown without her mind wandering to Rei, and because she tried so hard to deny all feelings for the raven haired Miko, she now seemed very cold.

'Why me, why! Why can't I just say it to her? _'I love you' - _how hard is that!' Minako thought getting angry with herself. Then the phone started ringing, cutting her thoughts to ribbons. Minako sighed as she got up to get the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? North Tokyo Mortuary you stab em' we slab em'!" Minako said in an upbeat tone.

"Minako! Don't answer the phone like that! One of these days someone is going to take you seriously!" a very angry voice scolded over the receiver.

"Oh! Hello Rei!!! Why are you calling?" Minako said. 'Oh! Stupid, now she probably thinks that she bothered you!' Minako mentally scolded herself.

"I just called to see how you were doing, and was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie. Do you?" Rei asked, just a bit nervously.

'Did she just ask me out?!?' Minako asked herself as she started spinning in a circle happily until the phone cord wrapped around her arm, pulling her down, causing her to trip and fall.

"Minako! Are you all right?!?!" Rei asked worriedly over the phone line.

"Yes!" Minako yelped worried that Rei would think she was stupid for tripping.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked once more.

"Yes, I just tripped over," Minako paused looking at all her furniture, trying to find out which she was most likely to trip over "my foot rest." Minako said blaming the hideous foot rest her mother gave her as a going away present when she moved out.

"The ugly green, and red one your mom gave you?" Rei asked quizzically remembering the ugly, clashing colors.

"Yep thats the one!" Minako said with a tone of relief that Rei believed her.

"Why do you keep that thing out, I would have burned it or something!" Rei said chuckling a bit.

"Because, what else in this place could Usagi trip over?" Minako asked rhetorically.

"How many more pieces of furniture have you got in that place?" Rei asked back teasingly.

"True," Minako said while giggling as she took a pause, "When and where do you want to meet up?" she asked.

"Eight or nine," Rei said letting Minako know anywhere in between those two times was fine.

"At the crown, and 8:30 it is!" Minako interrupted.

"Okay, get ready. I'll see you at 9 O' clock," Rei teased and hung up before Minako could say anything back.

"Thats okay, I will be sure to pay it back to you at the crown," Minako exclaimed to herself as she set off to get ready.

'Okay, now to pick something attracting yet professional,' Minako thought as she looked through all of her clothes. She finally settled on a simple gold-like halter top, with a pair of gold-ish bell-bottoms. 'Yep this will do just fine. Now I just need a jacket,' she thought staring out the window.

Crown Gaming Center

1998 November 29th 8:29 P.M.

It was night time, or more like it was night time in Tokyo during winter while it was snowing. It was a nice day that day. Snow was falling everywhere making it a perfect day. It seemed like something out of a movie, one of those romantic movies where the Private Detective needs to leave on a plane for an important job, while their dazzling lover has one last good bye as he steps on a plane, leaving to god knows where. While the temperature dropped, Minako, still desperate to get the last laugh, arrived 19 minutes early to show Rei up.

'Boy, is she going to be surprised when she sees me here before her!' Minako mentally exclaimed rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Then she spotted Rei, in a light coat, and jeans. 'That is not very weather prepared,' she thought with a devilish smile on her face.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did you get here early?" Rei said in a teasing tone with a light smirk on her face.

"Yep! I am just a mirage of your wildest dreams, because it is impossible to see a human as beautiful as me walking on the face of the earth!" Minako said teasingly back Rei's way.

"You mean nightmare right?" Rei retorted as she sent a teasing smile towards Minako, who stuck her tongue out.

"Meanie!" Minako said grinning at Rei.

"Kami! It's cold out her, lets just get inside!" Rei said bouncing from one foot to the next in an attempt to warm her freezing body.

"Amen to that!" Minako said as she high tailed after Rei to get to the door, but instead of holding door for Rei, she held it shut to stop her from getting in.

"Minako! LET ME IN!!!" Rei yelled as she yanked and pulled on the door. Though she made many attempts to pull it open, all Minako did was grin, stick her tongue out and laugh at her.

"Minako, let her in," an exasperated man's voice behind the counter said. Minako stepped aside to let the freezing Miko in and threw a raspberry towards Motoki.

"Thanks, Motoki!" Rei said while glaring at Minako; meanwhile all Minako did was give her an innocent smile as she stepped into the booth. "That wasn't funny! It was cold out there!" Rei said as she pulled off her jacket revealing a silky red tank top.

"I can tell," Minako replied with a devilish grin as she watched Rei quickly put her jacket back on.

"Hentai!!" Rei growled, glaring at Minako while her face turned beet red.

"I wasn't even talking about that! I said I could tell that it was cold. Who's the hentai now?" Minako threw back, obviously lying to the now red faced senshi of fire.

"Sure Minako," Rei mumbled still blushing furiously.

"What, I am totally innocent!" Minako said upbeat as she pumped her fist in the air. All Rei did was stare at her as they sat in the small booth.

"So, can I get you two anything?" Motoki asked walking up to the booth where the two senshi were seated. He didn't fail to notice that neither were talking to each other, or him. "Or, are you just sitting here very quietly?" he mused as he sighed and chuckled at the deathly silence as Minako and Rei had a furious staring battle. 'I have been working here for six years. Some things never change and probably never will.'

Just as he was about to say something Minako jumped up and proudly yelled "You blinked!!" as she did a little victory dance to celebrate her staring contest well won. All Motoki did was shake his head at their antics.

"I... did... not... blink.' Rei said with over exaggeration that would have William Shatner complaining.

"Did too!" Minako argued back in a childish tone to rival Usagi.

"Lets not argue over something so stupid," Rei said not really feeling like bringing out the Usagi-like-ness of Minako, or at least not tonight.

"Then just admit you blinked," Minako said in a serious tone, as Motoki still stood there ready to take their orders.

"Admitting something not true is a lie, and I have been brought up not to lie," Rei said smugly towards of the direction of the 'Blonde Terror'.

Minako growled and, knowing that continuing this would get her nowhere, went for another attack method. "Okay, Motoki, we'll take two chocolate milkshakes, and Rei, first one to finish theirs is the winner of the argument," Minako stated seriously, but with a smug look on her face.

After the milkshakes were brought to the table, they were off. Rei was in the lead until Minako pulled a trick of disaster by untying the bow in her hair and letting her hair loose. This distracted Rei, who stopped drinking her milkshake long enough for Minako to finish hers. "I win!"

All Rei could stutter back was "You... you... you cheated!" as she looked embarrased because of how childish she acted.

"I untied my hair. How is that cheating, Rei-chan?" Minako said teasing Rei both because of her ego, and her gut feeling telling her why. All Rei did was stare at her with her eye slightly twitching as Minako tied her bow back in it's classic position.

"I take it you guys want another set of two?" Motoki said as he walked back over to see if they wanted anything else.

"No, but thank you Motoki-kun," Rei said as she put her head on the table embarrased.

"Okay, just let me know if you want anything. Okay?" Motoki said knowing the answer.

"We will," Minako said in order to get him away from the table. "Now, where were we?" Minako asked revving to finish the teasing-fest.

**- - -**

Author's Notes: YAY! I may have been like a cheap soap opera, and precariously hanging of a cliff or what not, but I am not dead! I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope it is fun to read! I apologize for not updating sooner, sorry!!!


	12. Much more than Friends

Well.... Take 10,052... I cannot write this damned part.. I've seriously written this darned Author's Notes: more than ten thousand times.... I did away with the Law and Order date time and location thing, and decided to just make it obvious where it is the story is at.

Sorry if this is a bit short, I just want to get this chapter over with after all this time. But I won't half-arse it I promise!

**...**

They were still sitting at the crown Minako teasing Rei mercilessly with an annoyed, or rather embarrassed Rei Hino receiving the blunt of the teasing

"Well? What is it Rei-chan? Were you dazzled when I untied my hair?" Minako said cheekily while giving Rei a big grin and a wink.

"... Um... Dazzled if you mean... Um... Nauseated!" Rei stuttered out barely knowing how to respond to Minako's teasing her non-stop seemingly enjoying making her blush and stutter her reaction just fueling her further.

"Aww am I hitting a soft spot on poor Rei-chan?" Minako pursed her lips into a fake pout of sorts with her giggling ruining what ever sense of symphony the raven-haired Miko might have seen.

Rei couldn't really muster a response, so she let her temper take control, stood up and walked out of the crown leaving a rather shocked Goddess of Love in her wake.

"You should probably go after her." a voice from behind the counter said, obviously belonging to Motoki whom was just shaking his head.

'Why can't I get a real job?' he thought to himself as he saw the young, bubbly blonde charge out the door and into the snow storm chasing after the Miko letting in a burst of cold air.

...

'Why does she have to be such a ditz sometimes??' Rei thought to herself running through the storm in nothing but jeans, and a silky red top 'Now I'm running through the blasted cold wearing this!'

'It seems like every single time I feel like we're getting closer.. Feels like we're about to get somewhere she just..' Rei said now her face starting to show her temper as she kept pushing through the now raging snow storm with no true direction, 'Why can't she be serious sometimes?'

...

'Why does she have to be so serious sometimes?' the self appointed Goddess of Love thought to herself hot on the tails of the very upset Miko 'I swear sometimes I doubt she even knows how to have a good time without getting upset...'

Minako kept trekking through the snow storm her mind filled with thoughts of the raven haired Miko.

...

'Does she really need to tease me over every little thing it's like that little kid that punches a girl...' the Miko's thought process made her stop in her tracks as she truly looked into what she said finishing the notion that was on her mind 'that he likes... Oh god Minako.' and with that the Miko turned around trying to no doubt find the young blonde in the now raging snow storm.

...

'Is she even worth this? I mean if I can't have fun with someone, and they are going to have bug run out of their butt everytime I tease them even a little bit, can I really be in a relationship with them?' Minako thought, with her thought process making her stop in her tracks aswell 'Would I be happy with her?' with that notion she sat down in the snow.

...

With a resounding sigh Motoki finally thought he could close the crown's doors for good tonight, and shut off all the games and lights.

BAM!

Or not...

"Where's Minako? Did she leave!?" Rei blurted out as she ran into the crown yelling at the poor 'Arcade-boy' whom was now 100% positive he was never going to get out of the parlor.

"She went looking for you after you ran out of here." he said obviously having had his fill for the day as the Miko ran out as fast as she came back in.

...

"That blonde-baka... Why couldn't she just say it?" Rei growled out as she ran through the snow storm that now looks like a full on blizzard trying to find Minako in all the snow with no results what so ever until she saw something red stuck on a nearby tree... 'Minako's Ribbon? What's it doing here... ?' Rei said looking both ways seeing if Minako was somewhere nearby she couldn't see the blonde just leaving her ribbon twisting in the wind.

"Might as well take it with me.. She'll probably want it back..' she mumbled out climbing the tree and grabbing the ribbon until she felt a hand touch her own yelping and jumping out away from the tree realizing her mistake as she hit the ground... _**hard**_.

"Rei? Are you okay?!" A excited blonde yelped as she jumped out of the tree, apparently she moved since she sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, and has moved again standing in front of the raven-haired Miko "I couldn't find you anywhere I..." she started to say until she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Minako, Shut up." Rei said curtly giving Minako the strangest look while sitting up moving her hand from her lips, to her cheek, "You couldn't have just said it?"

Minako just stood there relishing in the feel in the Miko's hand on her cheek letting the gravity, and frailty of the Miko's words hit her opening her eyes wide in shock as the Miko now snaked her other arm around her and gave her a hug and held her for a little while.

**Achoo!**

"Minako are you alright?" Rei said now worried for her.. friend?

"Yeah Rei.." says sniffling "I think I've just come down with a head cold." she said as she gave her a slight smile and kissed _her _Miko on the cheek flashing her a small smile, "I don't think you want a real kiss until I don't have a cold anymore." she said giving her a chuckle.

"A head cold is more than worth it for a kiss." Rei said as she brought her head in close and kissed her.. Definitely much more than friend.

...

I LIVE PEOPLE!!! lol ^_^ This is OoM again and I JUST FINISHED A CHAPTER!!!! W00T!

After like 1000 years of staring at a blank screen pulling out the hair on my head trying to figure out how to write this next chapter I finally did it!!! How long has it been? A year.. Almost two.....

I'm really sorry about this guys, words cannot express how much I hate Writer's Block. But I'm back now.. or atleast I should be.

For the people who still read my poorly written fanfiction... R&R please! ^_^ Your Critique and such always makes me smile!


End file.
